


Somepony Special?

by were_lemur



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I thought was going to happen near the end of "Hearts and Hooves Day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somepony Special?

**Author's Note:**

> First exposure to canon to finished fic in under three hours. I think that's a personal best.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 63

"Girls? Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Miss Cheerillee asked. Because what little she remembered didn't make sense; why would she have kissed Big Mac?

She listened as the trio explained about the love potion that had actually been a love poison, and all because they'd wanted to find her a special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day..

"We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy, but -- " It was time to nip this silliness in the bud. "But I'm not interested in finding a _stallion_."


End file.
